supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Fliany
Biography Blake Fliany (born August 23, 2010) aka "Big B Man" is the oldest son of Martin and Juliette Fliany. Appearance Blake has amber eyes, fair skin and natural chestnut brown hair. He a blue New York Giants sweatshirt, a beanie hat, blue faded denim jeans with holes in the knees and black Nike shoes. He also has his nose pierced. He also has acne on his face. Personality Blake is a troublemaker, a slacker and a rebellious kid with anger issues. He enjoys making prank videos for YouTube. He also has game-play videos and demonstrates his video game playing, when he plays games, including WarCraft, Red Dead Redemption, Grand Theft Auto V, Fallout. Call of Duty WWII, Guitar Hero, and Bully. Although he is a quarterback on the high school football team, he admits that he expresses his anger and frustration because his dad who is an architect, misses out on seeing his games due to having to travel on business trips. His intimidating, bullying and hostile behavior at home has caused his younger twin sisters to be afraid of him; too afraid to come home from preschool or their ballet lessons so the little girls began practicing ballet at their best friend Jenny's house instead Due to his own masculine pride, he considers ballet too girly and feminine for his taste and he fears that his peers at school will think that he is gay if he is seen dancing to ballet or any kind of dance art, until he learns that some professional football players who play for the NFL do take ballet classes which strengthen the muscles and increases agility, flexibility, and speed so that they can improve their performance on the football field. Family Tree *Father: Martin Fliany (1985-) *Mother: Juliette Fliany (née: Simmons) (1985-) *Brother: Tyson Fliany (2013-) *Sisters: Lianne Fliany (2021-), Rita Fliany (2021-) *Aunts: Hilary Simmons-McCarthy (1984-), Ann Simmons-Murphy ( -), Mandy Claridge-Simmons ( -), Tammy Morse-Simmons ( -), Shauna Fliany-Donahue ( -), Stella Fliany-McGee ( -), Lynn Ford-Fliany ( -), Selma Weinstein-Fliany ( -), Elizabeth Reiss-Fliany ( -) *Uncles: Wally McCarthy (1985-), Nelson Murphy (1988-), Darryl Simmons (1989-), Harrison Simmons (1990-), Lionel Donahue ( -), Troy McGee ( -), Al Fliany ( -), Edward Fliany ( -), Richard Fliany ( -) *Cousins: Max McCarthy (2015-), Kenny McCarthy (2017-), Becky McCarthy (2018-), Greg McCarthy (2019-), Frederick McCarthy (2020-), Oliver McCarthy (2021-), Skyler Murphy (2011-), Skeeter Murphy (2014-), Jennifer Simmons (2009-), Sarah Simmons (2015-), David Fliany ( -), Bradley Fliany ( -), Jay Fliany ( -), Nelly Fliany ( -), Patty Fliany ( -) *Grandmothers: Amy Simmons (née: Tenorman) (1947-), Fiona Fliany (née: Gavin) (1947-) *Grandfathers: Edward Simmons (deceased) (1946-2021), Jasper Fliany (deceased (1948-2015) In Supernanny Mysteries He is the culprit who took his sisters' lucky ballet slippers in Ballet Slipper Bandit. The evidence he left behind are traces of hair gel, footprints, pubic hair, nose ring...dirty socks...threatening messages... Relationships Tyson Fliany Martin Fliany ~ A very strained relationship since his dad is often away traveling for his work as an architect for a meeting with his boss Juliette Fliany Lianne Fliany Rita Fliany Trivia *His full name is Blake Walter Fliany *By age 15, he has a learner's permit *His favorite music artists include Niverna, Li'l Wayne, 50 Cent, and Eminem *Blake is a fan of the NFL football team, the New York Giants *His favorite activities include playing XBOX one-X, hanging out with his buddies, playing pool, playing football, Youtubing, listening to Gangsta Rap and Hip-Hop music, *He enjoys playing football and other masculine sports *He and Tyson receive coal for Christmas 2023 *He receives coal again for Christmas 2024 *He was expelled from 4 schools #Food and Finance High School for poor attendance and bad grades #School of the Future High School for posting threats on Facebook #Manhattan Village Academy for selling alcoholic beverages on campus #Millenium High School for the F-Bomb on his personal Twitter account *For Halloween 2023, he dressed up as Freddy Krueger complete with deluxe fedora, deluxe metal glove, animated chest of souls, mask and syringe glove *For Halloween 2024, he dressed up as Michael Myers *He enjoys watching Sunday football and rooting for the New York Giants. *His favorite TV shows include, 1000 Ways to die, Bob's Burgers, Attack on Titans, Rick and Morty, The Simpsons, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, Futurama, and Game of Thrones *He plays as a quarterback for the high school football game *His Twitter account is The Big B Man *His YouTube Channel is Big B-Man *His Instagram account name is Big B-Man Quote "My dad's out of town for at least a week. He travels to another town every month for business meetings with his boss to talk about new projects and all that stupid architect crap and such. He even missed my first homecoming football game! It's like he's not even there for me anymore!" ~ Blake talking about his dad's job "When dad comes home, mom goes to give him a hug and kiss, those tiny twerpy twins squeal 'daddy!' in their annoyingly high-pitched voice as they race over to him and dad scoops them up giving them cuddles and kisses, playing a helicopter game. He then sees me and says hello...and Tyson...well, let's just say that Tyson is upstairs doing his homework when he hears dad coming home. A little while later, dad is downstairs in his office working as mom is cooking dinner." ~ Blake on when his dad comes home from his business trip "I was 10 and a half years old and Tyson was 8 when the pint-sized little twins were born. Sadly, Grandpa Edward Simmons died on the operating table during an open heart surgery a month before he got a chance to meet his little granddaughters. Which really sucked for the whole family and me; to tell you the truth, I really liked Gramps when I was little. Tyson and I used to come visit him and Grandma Amy all the time while mom went to work teaching ballet at a New York ballet school and Dad went to work at the architectural company." ~ Blake on when his twin sisters Lianne and Rita were born and recalling memories of Grandpa Edward "I was 2 and a half years old when my brother Tyson was born. This was my first time being a big brother." ~ Blake recalls his first time being a big brother "What are twerps looking at?" "When dad took time off from work, he would take me to the park and we would play football when I was little." ~ Blake recalling his father-son bonding with his dad Future Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Children Category:People Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:People born in 2010 Category:People born in August Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Drug Users Category:Former Drug Users Category:People from New York Category:Children from New York Category:Boys from New York Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Older Children who throw tantrums for toddlers Category:Disrespectful Children Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Teenage Troublemakers Category:Teens with Anger Issues Category:Football players Category:High School Football players Category:Children who were being mean to their siblings